YuGiOh! Parodia
by Eugix
Summary: Una scemata, ma divertente!


Come dice il titolo voglio regalarvi una parodia di Yugioh nata  
  
dalla mente malefica di mia sorella!  
  
Vi dico solo ke quando me l'ha detta ero piegata in 10 dalle risate,  
  
ma detta a voce ha un altro effetto ke scritta...cmq io la  
  
trascrivo...spero vi piaccia!  
  
Kiss  
  
Parte la sila del telegiornale...  
  
Giornalista: Buona sera a tutti, siamo qui per una nuova puntata di  
  
TG Cartoni, oggi vi parleremo del cartone ke ha fatto impazzire  
  
l'Italia in questi ultimi mesi! Stiamo parlando ovviamente di Yu-Gi-  
  
Oh! Questo cartone ha molti personaggi, ma andiamo a vedere  
  
veramente ki sono questi attori. Cominciamo con la cartella di  
  
Tristan Taylor: Lo vediamo apparire per la 1 volta sullo skermo nel  
  
telefilm "Sabrina vita da strega" nella parte di un cespuglio.  
  
Questa è stata una delle sue parti impegnative, ma torneremo a  
  
parlare di lui tardi. In questo momento ho tra le mani la cartella  
  
del ragazzo fico di questo cartone. Sto parlando di...YAMI! Oh! Ma  
  
guardate! Sta arrivando proprio in questo momento! Andiamolo ad  
  
intervistare! Ciao Yami come stai?  
  
Yami (con voce sexy): Ciao!  
  
Giornalista: Vorremmo sapere quali parti hai interpretato prima di  
  
questo cartone...  
  
Yami: Beh, dunque ho girato il film "La lampo di Aladino" nel quale  
  
IO ero Aladino, poi..."Via col ventre"..."Lo caricavano in 101" ed  
  
in fine "Biancaneve sopra i nani" nel quale IO interpretavo  
  
Biancaneve...  
  
Giornalista: ...oh! Bene! Ma ti trovi a tuo agio a recitare in  
  
Yugioh?  
  
Yami: Beh, si abbastanza, anke se avrei preferito una parte ...come  
  
dire...hot! Sai...essendoci abituato...  
  
Giornalista: Ah! Capisco...  
  
Yami: Dimenticavo! In "Biancaneve sopra i nani" Yugi era uno dei  
  
nani...OPS! Forse nn dovevo dirlo!  
  
Yugi: YAMIIIII!!! Avevi promesso ke sarebbe rimasto un segreto!  
  
Yami: Scusa mi è scappato!  
  
Yugi: grrr!!!  
  
Giornalista: Bene, ora andiamo a vedere la cartella di Yugi. Prima  
  
di aver recitato in questo cartone ha fatto, oltre al nano, il  
  
film "Mamma ho perso l'aereo 5" (dove faceva l'aereo), "Chi ha  
  
incastrato Rogger Rabbit" dove interpretava la foresta. Ci  
  
ricordiamo una vekkia intervista dove ci diceva ke avevano dovuto  
  
tingergli i capelli di verde. Ma adesso passiamo ad Anzu (Tea). Di  
  
lei vedremo un filmato registrato 2 mesi fa.  
  
Anzu: Beh ecco, vedete...io prima di fare questo cartone...nn avevo  
  
mai lavorato in tv, io nn so se poxo dirlo, poxo dirlo in tv? Ma  
  
siamo in tv? Oh mamma mia! ok, allora io...lavoravo sulla Romea, beh  
  
insomma avete capito no? Il mio capo era Jonochi (Joey), ma luinn  
  
vuole ke si sappia in giro...  
  
Giornalista: Dunque, hem hem...siamo arrivati a Joey. Lo vediamo  
  
inquadrato in questa immagine nella parte del Bianconiglio nel  
  
film "Alice nel paese delle meravilgie". Oh no! C'è stato un errore!  
  
Scusate...In realtà il Biancongilio era Yugi, Joey faceva la parte  
  
del cappellaio matto, Tristan lo strafatto...hem...stregatto, Yami,  
  
naturalmente, era Alice ed Anzu Mai e Duke interpretavano le 3 carte  
  
pittrici. Siamo riusciti a rubare un piccolo frammento di ciack:  
  
AnzuMai: DI ROSSO LE TINGEREM!  
  
Duke (contemporaneamente): DI ROSSO LE PITTUREREM!  
  
Anzu: MA NO! Stupido! Era TINGEREM! Non pitturerem!!!!  
  
Duke: Scusate! Ho sbagliato di nuovo!  
  
Mai: TagliateLE la testa!  
  
Giornalista: La scena si interrompe qui, nn abbiamo notizie di  
  
Duke, del quale, leggendo nella sua cartella, sappiamo ke faceva  
  
l'operaio sulla Tour Eiffel. Riportiamo una sua breve testimonianza  
  
prima della scomparsa:  
  
Duke: Mi piaceva quel lavoro!  
  
Giornalista: Non abbiamo ancora parlato di Mai Valentine! Di lei  
  
sappiamo ke ha girato il film "Indiana Jones e la bella biondona" in  
  
cui interpretava Indiana Jones e la bella biondona era Yami! Ma  
  
passiamo a Malik: il suo carattere ci porterebbe a pensare ad una  
  
carriera in campo politico, invece lo vediamo ritratto in questa  
  
foto scattata da un paparazzo mentre pulisce i cessi del MC Donalds!  
  
Chi l'avrebbe mai detto! Anke se si copre il volto con la scopa,  
  
distinguiamo chiaramente ke ci stratta di lui. Bakura invece è stato  
  
in carcere 3 anni (pokissimi) x aver ucciso il dirigente del  
  
distributore di benzina in cui lavorava poikè si era lamentato del  
  
fatto ke Bakura mettesse sangue al posto di benzina nel serbatoio  
  
dei clienti. Finì così x le strade, prima di essere arrestato, da  
  
cui prese su anke Anzu.  
  
Anzu: Ke cosa? Ma allora eri tu! Beh, allora questo è tuo figlio!  
  
Bakura: E me lo dici così? di brutto? Sono appena uscito dal carcere!  
  
Giornalista: E Kaiba? Qual'era il suo passato prima di diventare  
  
attore? Quale vita ci nasconde il suo carattere duro e riservato?  
  
Tutto questo nella prox puntata!  
  
Parte la sigla di kiusura...  
  
Seto (pensando): Spero ke nessuno scopra ke facevo LA cubista in una  
  
discoteca...  
  
P.S: Mokuba era uno dei nani e fu x questo ke nacque l'odio eterno  
  
tra Seto e Yami dopo ke quest'ultimo l'aveva skiacciato  
  
nell'interpretazione di "Biancaneve sopra i nani".  
  
Eugix  
  
(nn fate caso agli errori se ce ne sn :P ) 


End file.
